


He's Her Boy

by Sunshineshipper



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8273278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshineshipper/pseuds/Sunshineshipper
Summary: “What do you think of the idea of us anyway? In that… that kind of way?”She's caught off guard and that's why she's unsure of what to do except to give a slightly panicked glare at him. Maybe that's why he's glancing between her eyes and her hand, maybe that's why he's reaching out until his fingers brush against her skin, maybe that's why he's licking his lips and she suddenly has to remember to breathe.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There's a possible part 2 for this story.

“Word around school is you had a bet on me,” Milo finally sits across from her and when Melissa glances up to him from the pile of junk food, she notices the playful smirk he's giving her.

“Who’d you hear that from?” She slid a cupcake his way, and waited for him to open it and split in half before responding.

“Bradley was talking about it to somebody. I overheard it,” he hands her half the cupcake, which she takes and bites into, “Is that where you got all of these snacks from?”

“Yep. You know, I should do more bets on you. You always find a way to make a bad situation work for you,” there's a brief moment where he just laughs and she tries to ignore the obvious sigh of joy she wants to let out, but then he's staring at her and he's suddenly stifling the laughter, “What?”

“You, um…” he reaches out his hand, gently touching her cheek to wipe away what she assumes is icing, “There you go.”

One of her fingers touches the spot as soon as he pulls away. She bites at her bottom lip, trying to ignore how hot her face had become. Thankfully, he doesn't notice.

“T-Thanks, Milo,” her voice is so low that she didn't expect him to hear, but he gives a thumbs up and there's another quiet chuckle, “Where's, uh, where's Zack?”

“He's signing up for the football team, so it's just you and me for lunch.”

She pretends it's not the most nerve wracking thing because she's spent enough times alone with him to be used to it. Yet she can't stop the way her heart races or how many times he glances at her even though she always looks away, and she can't help but to feel like something seems different about him. And then Bradley's words came echoing back in her mind.

“What's up with your boy?”

At the time, she didn't think anything about it. Bradley, he usually brought up Milo when she was around. Because they were friends, everybody knows that. He's the guy she'd go to with all of her problems and he'd always listen before doing whatever he could it took to bring back a smile to her face. He's the guy that she'd run with even if they were being chased by concrete pipes and she has. And he's the guy that she’s beginning to see differently.

He's her boy.

Then, it hits her that maybe she's been too silent since he looks confused, “Sorry. I have a lot on my mind today.”

He nods while sorting through the pile, “Anything you want to discuss?”

“What do you think about us?” She only realizes she said it when his eyes shoot open. For a moment, she thinks of taking it back, pretending she never asked and just try to get by with the rest of lunch, but another part of her wanted to know what he would say.

“You and me?” He asks and she nods, “We're friends, right?”

Of course we're friends, but do you think others might think differently?”

“You mean… could they mistake us for…”

She interrupts him by holding out a hand because she was already feeling too nervous and she didn't want him to say it, “I mean, could people mistake us as a couple?”

“I-I…” he shrugs, but the way he's tapping his fingers against the table lets her know that he's just as surprised by the conversation as she is, but there's a chance that he's thought about it, “I guess they could. We do spend a lot of time together, but that's only because you're the only one who's wanted to be around me. Which might be a reason for us to-”

“Milo, forget I-”

“What do you think of the idea of us anyway? In that… that kind of way?”

She's caught off guard and that's why she's unsure of what to do except to give a slightly panicked glare at him. Maybe that's why he's glancing between her eyes and her hand, maybe that's why he's reaching out until his fingers brush against her skin, maybe that's why he's licking his lips and she suddenly has to remember to breathe.

“I've always wanted to be your bo-”

But that's when Zack plops down next to Milo with a new Jersey on and a football in his hand. It's hard for her to concentrate, but Milo pulls back from her and all of his attention is on Zack.

“Guess who’s on the football team?”

Milk smiles, as if their conversation before hadn't just happened, and pushes a few pieces of candy in front of him, “You? Congrats,” is all he says before he glanced her way. He winks and whispers that they'd talk later. It takes a second for her to think before she smiles back.

He’s her boy.


	2. The Kiss

“How long?

 

Milo glares up from the floor over to her and Melissa had to shift around on the top of his desk. Suddenly, she felt too uncomfortable for this.

 

It had been like this for at least thirty minutes. She was uncrossing and recrossing her legs, fiddling with whatever she could find on the desk, and only looked his way when she was sure he wasn’t paying attention. But she’d get caught up in trying to figure out what he could be thinking to realize that he had been looking at her again. She’d mutter out an apology about how she shouldn’t stare and he’d respond with a confession about how she’s caught him staring plenty of times.

 

That’s when it hit her. Milo had almost confessed to having feelings for her. He had almost said he wanted to be her...

 

So, that’s why she finally brought it up.

 

“How long…”

 

She lets out a breath, “Do you… like me? “

 

“Did you expect me not to?” he asks and shrugs as if it’s just a normal conversation for them, but it’s not and she swears it’s too surreal. 

 

“I honestly didn’t. You showed no signs. How was I supp-”

He interrupts, “No signs? I’ve given every sign I could,” there’s a laugh he gives and she has to assume he’s just as uncomfortable as she is, “We spend everyday together.”

 

“Yeah, but-”

 

“And have you noticed that I never ask why we rarely go out? Because I don’t mind just being alone with you,” his hand is inching closer to hers causing her to want to pull away, but at the same time she just wanted to hold his hand. And that thought could’ve scared her if this wasn’t Milo.

 

So, that’s why she’s intertwining their fingers, “I don’t mind that, either. Actually I think I like it better.”

 

His eyes are half-lidded and he’s biting at his bottom lip and she’s so close to leaning down to kiss him, “Are you thinking what I am?”

 

“Depends,” but he stops her by pushing out of his chair and both of his hands are pushed into the table and there’s only an inch between them.

“You know,” his breath is hot against her, “There’s no good that could come out of this. Like I’ve been told. I’m a danger.”

She wasn’t sure if the last part was flirtatious or not, but she grinned anyway, ,It can’t be anything I haven’t been through before.”

She didn’t want to hear anymore excuses he could give her, so she tugs at his collar until his lips were on hers.


End file.
